No More Words
by Suzana AKL
Summary: Camus e Milo tem mais uma briga... Songfic com a Música No More Words, tema do 1º movie de Inuyasha...


No More Words

Resumo: Camus e Milo tem mais uma briga... Songfic com a Música No More Words, tema do 1º movie de Inuyasha...

Diclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kuramada. Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi. A música No More Words pertence a... num lembro o nome da banda... ¬¬' Resumindo: Nada aqui me pertence. Tirando a história, né?

****

No More Words

Casa de Peixes

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte estavam vendo T.V. na sala do Templo de Peixes quando ouvem um berro e sentem um frio repentino.

Máscara da Morte: Iiiiiihhhh... Eles tão brigando por causa de quê dessa vez?

Dite: Eu não sei... mas o Camus tá que tá. - esfregando os braços e chegando mais perto do canceriano para se manter aquecido

Casa de Aquário

Camus: Milo! Pára com isso! Vai quebrar toda a casa! - congela um vaso que vinha em sua direção.

Milo: Só vou parar quando me disser a... - pega um abajur e taca em Camus - ...VERDADE!

Camus: Eu já disse! Não aconteceu e nunca acontecerá NADA entre mim e aquela serva! É tudo sua imaginação! - desvia do abajur

Milo: Nunca diga nunca!

Camus; "Ele num tá falando nada com nada..."

Milo: E outra coisa! 'Minha imagnação' o caralho! Eu vi ela flertando com você e... - ia pegar um prato de cima da mesa mas o aquariano segura seu pulso.

(Abertura instrumental da música)

Milo abaixa a cabeça e começa a chorar e solta seu pulso. Camus se sente desarmado diante do Escorpião.

Camus: Milo...

Milo: Não. Não fale nada. - le vanta os olhos para encarar Camus que sente uma pontada no peito ao ver os belos olhos safira vermelhos e cheios de dor

Kitto kitto bokutachi wa  
ikiru hodo ni shitteyuku  
soshite soshite bokutachi wa  
ikiru hodo ni wasureteku

Camus: Milo, eu não fiz nada disso que você está...

Milo: Eu sei... Me desculpe... Eu não sei o que deu em mim... eu...

Camus o puxou para si e o abraçou. Milo encostou sua cabeça no ombro do Mestre do Gelo que se derreteu todo só de sentir o calor do corpo do Escorpião. Levantou seu queixo um pouco e pousou seus lábios sobre os de Milo. Que começou a chorar de culpa.

Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa  
Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto  
Iki toshi ikeru mono nara  
Sono subete ni

Camus: Milo, porque você está chorando? - pergunta preocupado.

Milo: Porque eu sou um tolo, Camyu. Eu duvidei de você quando estava dizendo a verdade. Eu pus nosso relacionamento de anos em risco por causa de um ciumes bobo.

Camus: Mas, se não tivesse feito isso, eu é que duvidaria de você. - Milo o olha confuso - Onde já se viu Milo de Escorpião não ter um ataque por causa de mim? - pose de "Eu sou **O Cara**"

Milo: Ah! Metido! - dá um tapa no braço dele - Eu é que sou **O Cara** por aqui!

Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no  
Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara  
Aa boku wa haisha de ii  
Itsu datte haisha de itai n da

Camus e Milo começaram a rir. O Mestre do Gelo Pegou o rosto do escorpiano entre as mãos e deu aquele beijo nele.

Camus: Que bom que você não está mais triste... - sussurou no ouvido dele - eu não gosto quando faca assim.

Milo: Eu digo o mesmo, mas... - sussurra também - Você fica lindo quando está triste.

Kitto kitto bokutachi wa  
Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku  
Yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa  
Kanashii hodo ni kegareteku

O aquariano começou a rir, contrariando o companheiro.

Milo: Hei! Não era pra rir! - se afasta, mas Camus continua a rir - Eu estava falando sério! Cê fica bem mais bonito quando está triste do que quando está rindo! - fica com cara de raiva, o que só faz aumentar a alegria de Aquário. Odiava quando duvidavam dele...

Camus: Ai ai ai - senta no sofá. Sua barriga começa a doer de tanto rir - Milo, não dá pra ficar triste com você aqui... Você tem o dom de alegrar até a mim, o "Cubo de Gelo" do Santuário!

Milo Balança a cabeça e se senta ao lado de Camus, encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Ficam assim por alguns minutos, Milo repousando no peito de Camus e este acariciando os cabelos macios de Milo. Até que o dito cujo se vira para o companheiro.

Milo: Camus?

Camus: Hn?

Milo: Me promete uma coisa?

Camus: _Oui, mon ange._(1)

Milo: Você vai me proteger sempre que eu precisar?

Camus estranha a pergunta de Milo, mas mesmo assim responde.

Camus: Claro que sim, _mon ange_.(2) Nem que eu precise sacrificar minha própria vida.

O escorpiano olhou para cima e olhou dentro dos olhos azuis dele.

Milo: Sempre?

Camus: _Toujours... pour moi et toi c'est toujours._(3) - disse com um sorriso doce nos lábios

Mamoru beki mono no tame ni  
Kyou mo mata nanika o gisei ni  
Iki toshi ikeru mono no tachi  
Sono subete ga

Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no  
Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara  
Aa boku wa haisha de ii  
Itsu datte haisha de itai n da

Escorpião retribui o sorriso. E eles dão outro beijo doce. Conversaram mais um pouco sobre banalidades da vida, quando Camus dá outro beijo em Milo. Um beijo apaixonado, selvagem, que transmitia todo o desejo que Camus estava sentindo pelo escorpiano naquele momento. Se separaram por pura falta de ar.

Milo: Camus, eu... - Camus coloca o dedo indicado sobre os lábios de Milo.

Camus: Shiiiii... Sem mais palavras

Pega-o pela mão e o conduz até o quarto, trancando a porta para não serem perturbados.

_Boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou  
Konna chippoke de chisana boku de shika nai  
Ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo  
Kotoba wa sou amari ni mo  
Toki ni muryoku dakara _

Casa de Peixes

Afrodite dá um sorriso não tão singelo assim ao perceber o que estava acontecendo na casa vizinha.

Máscara da Morte: Hei, Dite, porque está tão risonho?

O psciano resolve copiar um pouquinho o Camus e traz Carlo para seu quarto.

Dia seguinte

Todos se reunem na arena para treinar, alguns mais sorrientes que outros. Ao se espalharem para começar a se concentrar, Milo olha para o todo poderoso Mestre do Gelo, pensando que ele era o único ser humano que conseguira derreter aquela muralha gelada que antes parecia impenetrável, mas agora... Se lembra da promessa que o outro fizera na noite anterior. Sorriu de lado e voltou a se concentrar, mas antes lhe veio um rápido pensamento à cabeça: "Sem mais palavras" Não foi com palavras que havia conquistado o "Cubinho" do Santuário, e sim com amor...

Aioria: Hei, Milo!

Milo: Que foi?

Aioros: Dá pra você parar de pensar no Picolé de Aquário e se concentrar? Tá atrapalhando todo mundo aqui!

O Escorpiano olha para trás e vê todos o olhando de cara feia.

Milo: Tá bom... - deixa seus pensamentos filosóficos sobre Camus e começa a se concentrar... de novo... só que direito dessa vez.

Notas Finais

Pensamento: "Minha 1ª fic one-shot que eu consegui completar! Aleluia! Zeus é pai!"

Ah! Sim, as notas. Bom, não tenho muito a dizer... Só vou explicar o por quê da música do Inuyasha estar numa fic de Saint Seiya. A história é a seguinte: Estava eu, inocentemente lendo uma fic yaoi lemon ("inocentemente"...? ¬¬') sobre o Camus e o Milo e escutando uma rádio online, quando essa música começa a tocar no exato momento em que o Camus e o Milo se beijam pela 1ª vez. Aí, como eu sabia a tradução de cor (leia-se: falta do que fazer, aí ela ficou decorando tradução de anime music.), eu achei que ficou muito fofo essa música como fundo das cenas românticas dos dois. Agora, toda vez que eu leio uma fic ou vejo um fanart deles dois, lembro dessa música... Ó vida.

Tradução das falas do Camus:

(1) Sim, meu anjo?

(2) meu anjo

(3) Sempre... Sempre, pra mim e pra você, é sempre.

No More Words - Sem mais palvras

(Português)

Nós certamente, certamente

quanto mais vivemos mais aprendemos

Então, então nós

Quase esquecemos de viver

Coisas que começam

Terminam no fim do dia

Para todos os seres vivos

Para tudo

Neste mundo de vencedores e perdedores

Se nós dois nos separamos na névoa

Ah, então prefiro ser o perdedor

Dói quando se perde

Nós certamente, certamente

Somos belos como a tristeza

Por isso, por isso nós

Somos impuros como a tristeza

Pelas coisas que a gente protege

Hoje também vai se sacrificar algo

Para todos os seres vivos

Isso tudo

Neste mundo de vencedores e perdedores

Se nós dois nos separamos na névoa

Ah, então prefiro ser o perdedor

Dói quando se perde

O que será que posso transmitir a você?

Sou um ser humano pequeno

Agora irei parar de falar

A palavra é muito pouco

Há vezes em que perde a força


End file.
